A Big Hero 6 Creepypasta
by FancyFilthyWeeb16
Summary: Hiro has a oddly realistic scary delusion esque dream about what is real and what isn't (originally written June 20th 2015)


Hiro has a oddly realistic scary delusion esque dream about what is real and what isn't (originally written June 20th 2015) Work Text:

In the busy city of San Francisco once lived two japanese boys Hiro and Tadashi  
Hiro was the smart one in his elementary class but he was still fun like when he would play video games or watch super sentai robot shows.  
But because he was different than others in his class he would get bullied alot he often covered his spiky hair with his hoodie so people wouldn't notice he spent most of his time at home playing video games however he was only good at certain subjects like ICT,Science,Drama and Home Ec but everything else he failed at he would often read manga in class and refuse to do homework he wanted to be as smart as his favourite anime characters but in reality he was a useless airhead while his older brother Tadashi was a champion at everything sure he was friendly and helped hiro with the bullying situation but he was really overprotective and demanding if Hiro was late home because of detention  
their parents died not so long ago there mom was a kind lady but when she was raising both Hiro and Tadashi she got angry because of her job and her sons grades that she killed herself and their dad died of a unknown disease the boys were taken to foster home to foster home until they were adopted by a baker called Cassandra she was a friendly,fun lady but was also strict and made Hiro and Tadashi call her their aunt even if she was american and they were Japanese luckily they had each other and a bobtail kitten everything was fine until one day the worst day  
Hiro was bullied again and lashed out at his classmates and got 3 detentions for being rude to teachers refusal to do homework and his exam results were just average his attitude had gotten so out of control he had gotten expelled he was sent home early and Cassandra wasn't happy she was angry,mad and furious she tugged at her "nephew"'s ear painfully and sent him to his room with a beating to remind him he needed to grow up when Tadashi got home he heard crying he ran upstairs to see his brother in his room cradled in the corner shaking his room was a mess of old manga,food and drawings of robots

Lil Bro? Tadashi asked as he walked up to where his little brother was  
What? why do you want to talk to me Your way better than me I'm just a failure (he facepalmed himself)  
Bro how can you say that your the most awsome lil brother I could ever ask for why do you think anything less? Hiro pointed to the dirty report card on the floor Tadashi picked up the card and was shocked that his lil bro had been expelled

"Cass won't be happy", She wasn't she was mad madder than ever she chewed me out and spat me out  
Hiro did Cass beat you?  
Hiro refused to reply  
Answer me lil bro answer me  
OKAY SHE DID AND I DESERVED IT I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL ANYMORE I'M FAILURE SHE SAID SO  
Oh I'm sorry I yelled at you why didn't you call me  
because if I did we'd end up in a home again  
But Bro I'm 21 We can own this place ourselves I can be your guardian now  
Really Tadashi thanks but what do I do about my education  
Let me deal with that now go pack your belongings  
A few days had passed  
while Hiro didn't get beat by his aunt he still got beat by the local bullies  
he started taking medication his depression was getting worse  
Tadashi did all he could to help his brother he wished he could be there for him but he had a future and job to do he was still a teen after all  
the outside world wasn't too great either murder,death,suicide anywhere they went people cried but nobody helped  
Tadashi wanted to stop this madness and create something to help others he looked around for inspiration when he saw his lil bro  
on his vocaloid video games and posing his robot toys he got a Idea A Healthcare robot he got some materials and big companies together and got to work while at a manga store Hiro met a girl who looked punkish her name was Hannah they started to get along and enjoyed each others company they would share a lot of things together except their family history they would always visit conventions,cafe's and manga stores until one day Hiro heard nothing from Hana he started to get worried he ran to her house but when he looked through her home he saw all of things that him as a 14 year old could not un-see  
(Broken Beer Bottles)  
(Schoolbooks being scattered across the floor)  
(When he reached her room he saw Hana unconscious on her bed covered in blood)  
(Hiro was horrified at this sight he called 911 and tried so hard to keep his girlfriend alive)  
(He knew Hannah was a strong woman he didn't know about the abuse she had suffered he thought there could be hope)  
(BEEP Hana was gone he was so sad he visited her funeral brought sakura blossoms to her grave and would sing her favourite songs and look at their photos on her birthday)  
Hiro was emotionally broken after this  
he thought his life was over he was thinking of becoming a hikikomori  
he walked though out the busy streets of San Francisco until he heard a siren it was coming from his brother Tadashi's laboratory he heard a explosion he ran in before any emergency service people could while his brother was already dead from the fumes he threw his bros corpse outside and allowed him to rest in the flowerbeds while he went to Tadashi's lab to stop the fire but there was a blast and explosion when hiro woke up he saw that he was being carried by a big white robot he thought he was dreaming he wasn't he was covered in bandages  
when he got home he watched some anime read some manga and spent all day playing video games the next day he was indulging himself in gummy bears and candy one of which had peanuts which he was allergic to he started choking and struggling to breathe he didn't really care what this white thing was he thought by the way it talked that it was a robot that couldn't show any emotion and was only doing what it was designed to do he was starting to black out but he was awoken by the white robot type thing pressing down on his chest to awake him  
Hiro then realised this robot is all I have I'm the last person I know with the Hamada name so I did to be the best person I can be  
Death,Desertion,Damage I see but staying alive with this robot is all I want to be said Hiro with Baymax standing in a graveyard surrounded by the graves of his Mom,Dad,girlfriend and Brother he thought he had good reason to live for but it was caught short by a silent slaughter  
he imagined his creepy world being a mix of japan and San Francisco he would call it San Fransokyo when Hiro grew up he looked more and more young his brother made others happy so he wanted to carry that legacy he met a runaway called Ethel and took her in but any time he looked at her Hana's face haunted him he made more and more friends as time went on but while he looked happy he still couldn't hold his sadness in his bobtail cat was getting bigger and eating less cake no response that was the last excuse the world could take any time he made his life better society just ruined it with each silent slaughter he had enough he couldn't carry on life in his brothers shadow he turned his dad's old samurai sword sideways and commited seppuku

(A Japanese Preteen boy woke up near morning he was screaming loudly but he then realised it was nothing baymax was standing near his bed and a Blonde girl in a waitress outift was staring at him with a worried look in his eyes

Hiro? are you okay  
Huh? you can understand me  
Yes Hiro I'm your companion I always understand you were having a nightmare  
Oh Right Baymax of course I should have known your my buddy hahahaha wait hana is that really you  
Hiro I'm Hana your girlfriend I was getting worried about you  
It's just in my dream me,you,baymax and tadashi  
(Baymax and Hana were Cuddling Hiro closely)  
Hana:Calm down little hiro it'll be okay  
Baymax:There There  
Baymax:I and Hana will always be there for you I am a Robot but I'm also your immortal friend  
Hana:You know that don't you?  
Hiro:Yeah I love you Hana  
Hana:I love you too Hiro Hamada  
(Hana and Hiro kissed)  
(Sakura blossoms flew up into the sky and a adult male voice was heard from above saying SO LONG LIL BRO KEEP ON LIVING WELL)


End file.
